fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Maria Laakkonen
Summary Maria Laakkonen, also known as the Blizzard (as a code name), is a bounty hunter and assassin in the Red Alert, Tokyo! verse. She hunts amplificatae as her specialty, despite being a normal human. Backstory Maria was raised in Rovaniemi, Finland. She was generally avoided by most people due to her abrasive personality as a child, and took up an interest in shooting as a hobby, as it was one of the few solitary activities she had interest in. She joined the Finnish Army at the age of 18, and trained to become a sniper. She finished training, the top of her class. Due to the lack of engagement with her skills, she found ample spare time, and began a side career as a hitwoman; She used a secret identity-The Blizzard-and soon garnered fame among those in the underground as an assassin specializing in killing off amplificatae. During her third mission against a supersoldier, she stole a Project X exoskeleton off of one of the agents. One of her later missions involved the attempted assassination of Yamada Tadayoshi and Marguerite Diorè as they passed through Finland, but she was unable to take them out. Feeling humiliation than led to a personal vendetta against Tadayoshi for escaping, she agreed to work for J. Kavka as long as it meant killing the target she had set. During this work, she shot and killed Chase Tyrane. She has not been seen or heard from after, but is presumed to still be waiting in Japan, and hunting Tadayoshi and his team. Appearance Maria stands at 5'10", and is 140 pounds. She has brown hair and eyes, and stands with a remarkably strait posture. Her face usually shows a mix of contempt and bitterness, except when hunting targets such as amplificatae, where she seem to be genuinely happy and entertained, albeit in a dark, sadistic manner. Personality Maria is a cold, calculated individual, who takes pride in her skills. She operates as a machine when she takes out targets, and takes some sadistic joy in seeing an amplificata's head explode from her .50 caliber rifle. If a target escapes on rare occasion, she feels a very strong personal need to set the mistake right, in order to preserve her perfect record. Powers and Abilities Tier: 9-C; 9-B with rifle and exoskeleton Name: Maria Laakkonen; The Blizzard Gender: Female Age: 42 (Born September 2nd, 1974) Origin: Red Alert, Tokyo! (OC Universe) Classification: Human Attack Potency: Athletic Human Level; Wall Level with rifle and exoskeleton Speed: Athletic Human with Peak Human Reactions; Subsonic+ movement with exoskeleton; Supersonic Reactions with exoskeleton's built-in auto-react feature. Lifting Strength: Above Average Human; Class 10 with exoskeleton Striking Strength: Class H+ (Peak Human; Once slammed her truck door hard enough to shatter the window and rear view mirror from the force); Class KJ+ with exoskeleton (Can match most amplificatae in combat) Durability: Peak Human Level; Exoskeleton is Building Level, allowing for her to block strong blows from amplificatae. Stamina: Extremely High; Can match multiple amplificatae in combat at the same time with the exoskeleton. Range: Extended Human Melee Range; A few thousand meters with rifle Standard Equipment: Barrett M82 sniper rifle with various scopes, sights, bipod, extra ammunition, etc.; robotic exoskeleton; combat knife; Kevlar suit; AR scanners; III-A rated ballistic vest Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is sadistic to a fault; Due to being a normal human, she is over-reliant on her robotic exoskeleton to match amplificatae in combat, and greatly prefers sniping from afar from any up-close confrontation; Performance suffers slightly due to lack of a spotter; There is a small chance that the auto-react feature of her robotic exoskeleton would react in a way she may not, possibly causing injury if in extended combat against a foe she can not track. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, flexibility, agility, durability, and reactions when using exoskeleton (exoskeleton has a built-in "auto-react" feature, allowing it to take in information of the battlefield and opponents' positioning and react based on an algorithm predicting how the wearer would react if they had fast enough timing); Above Average Resistance to cold temperatures; Extremely skilled martial artist (is able to overcome multiple amplificatae in combat, despite having several weak points that a superhuman could use to instantly kill her); Highly skilled sniper; Able to match amplificatae in close quarters combat with her exoskeleton Others Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Kytygys15's Pages